Makan Besar
by REEMA.RIKA
Summary: Aomine tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan gratis. Kagami hanya menjadi juru kamera. AU, typo, garing, yah.. berharap ini menghibur.


**WARNING:** Mengandung humor garing, OOC parah, AU, dan ejaan yang tidak sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~RIKAREEMA~**

 **Makan Besar**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga ujian ini...", Pemuda yang memiliki rambut navy blue dan wajah yang sangar berkata dengan loyo. Dia duduk dengan mata layu karena capek.

"Segitunya?", tanya temannya yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Temannya itu termasuk gadis yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh seksi. Dia terlihat merangkul tas dengan ponsel ditangannya. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Satsuki... kayaknya aku bakal mati di ujian ini! Tak ada satu pun mata pelajaran yang bisa kukerjakan dengan baik!" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku bahkan lupa meminta pensil keberuntungan dari Midorima!"

Satsuki menghela nafas lelah. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan main Pokemon Go terus! Kamu sih, bukannya belajar malah keluyuran sampai malam! Padahal para senpai, aku dan Sakurai sudah niat mau ngajarin"

"Ehh.. tapi si Sakurai juga main Pokemon Go! Malah sampai ke sekolahnya Tetsu! Itu kan jauh!" serunya tak mau kalah

"Dia tidak butuh belajar serius karena pada dasarnya dia pintar dan rajin, tidak sepertimu yang harus diancam dulu baru belajar!" kata Satsuki dengan sweatdrop. "Udah ah, aku mau pulang.. Dai-chan mau pulang atau mau kemana? Toh ngga ada klub hari ini"

"Sepertinya aku mau jalan-jalan melepas stress, kau ngga usah ikut, bikin hatiku makin hancur" kata Dai-chan sambil berdiri dan bersiap keluar.

"Hmph! Aomine jelek!" Satsuki pun berlenggang pergi dengan kesal.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Aomine, memilih pergi ke daerah pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mata birunya bergerak kesana-kemari, melihat pemandangan yang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini hari Jumat dan besok sudah mulai libur, jumlah pengunjungnya bertambah. Dia sesekali berhenti dan masuk ke toko untuk melihat-lihat, sekiranya ada benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa camilan untuk dirumah. Permintaan maaf karena menghabiskan camilan ibunya.

KRUYUK~~

"Duh.. lapar.. sekarang jam berapa ya?" dia melihat jam di ponselnya dan terkejut mendapati angka 14.40 tertampampang dengan indahnya. "Huh.. pantas saja aku lapar. Ternyata sudah jam segini. Sudah lewat jam makan siang nih! Hm... makan apa ya?", Aomine bingung. Dia lagi ingin makan, tapi tidak tau mau makan apa. "Balik lagi ke depan deh. Mungkin saja, ada yang enak"

Setelah kembali ke jalan awal, netra birunya melihat sebuah restoran sederhana yang membuatnya tergiur untuk mencoba. Hanya restoran sushi, tapi yang membuatnya ingin segera mencoba adalah banner restoran yang tertampang sangat jelas:

TANTANGAN! YANG BISA MENGHABISKAN 200 SUSHI DALAM WAKTU 30 MENIT, GRATIS! BAHKAN AKAN DAPAT HADIAH UANG TUNAI SEBESAR ¥25000! HANYA TERSEDIA SELAMA 7 HARI!

Wuih, siapa coba yang tidak tergiur?

Oke.. sepertinya dia akan mencoba tantangan ini. Dengan penuh percaya diri dan senyum cetar membahana dia berjalan masuk ke restoran tersebut. Pelayan cantik berbody aduhai dengan rambut berwana hijau yang dikepang bawah menyapanya, tersipu malu melihat ketampanan Aomine. Aomine sih, senyum ganteng aja. Maaf, hatinya sudah untuk Ayang Tercinta Mai-chan.

Pelayan tersebut memberikan beberapa peraturan dan persyaratan mengikuti tantangan. Entah kenapa, mendadak ilfil saat tau pemuda tampan incarannya hendak makan banyak. Ketika sudah menyetujui tentang peraturan Tantangan 200 Sushi tersebut, ia pun duduk antre dengan beberapa peserta lainnya. Nomor 14. Yah, tidak jauh juga berhubung sekali maju 5 orang bertanding dan sekarang peserta ke 5-10. Hm... Dengar dari pembicaraan sesama peserta, rata-rata hanya bisa menghabiskan 20-35 biji saja. Ah.. Aomine jadi tak sabar ingin mencoba! Perutnya sudah protes ingin diisi!

"Yo, Ahomine!", terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Aomine. Ia pun menoleh, dan benar, dihadapannya sekarang adalah pemuda yang ia kenal dekat

"Bakagami?!" balas Aomine dengan sedikit tersinggung.

"Haaa?! Ngajak berantem!" Bakagami.. ehem! Kagami, menautkan kedua alis bercabangnya tanda tidak suka. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu memberikan pelototan mautnya pada Aomine. Sayang, yang diberi pelototan sudah kebal malah memberikan kesan 'Bring it on!'. "(sigh)... Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Hm... ikutan tantangan?"

"Yup! Kau tak mau mencoba?"

"Ngapain? Aku tidak begitu suka sushi. Daging lain lagi, itu favoritku. Aku kesini karena melihatmu duduk, jadi aku menyapa"

"Hoooo... Ah! Kebetulan kau disini! Ini, rekam aku nanti!" seru Aomine, tetap dengan semangat membara sembari menyerahkan ponselnya yang diterima Kagami dengan tatapan _aku ke sini bukan untuk merekam aksi konyolmu_ _Ahomine_ _..._ Tepat saat Aomine menyerahkan ponselnya terdengar pengumuman bahwa peserta selanjutnya harus segera bersiap.

"Hoeeek..."

Aomine berjengit ketika salah satu peserta menahan muntah. Untung saja dia sudah kelaparan dan bukan orang yang jijikan. Hmph. Tak ada yang boleh menghalanginya makan gratis!

Kemudian, Aomine duduk pada bangku ke empat. Peserta sebelah kanannya adalah wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang, beraura yang menyeramkan dan memegang pedang kayu. Mungkin seorang pelatih, pikir Aomine. Sedangkan yang disebelah kirinya adalah bapak-bapak dengan otot kekar yang menakutkan. Kemudian makanan pun datang, sambil menunggu aba-aba dari sang komentator pembawa acara, tak lupa dia berpose dulu pada kamera yang dipegang Kagami. Kagami hanya memalingkan matanya, dan berpikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan seharian ini sampai harus menemani Aomine dengan aksi konyolnya.

"HAI! HAI! HAI! Selamat datang di Restoran Sushi Lovers! Terimakasih pada anda sekalian yang telah berpartisipasi diacara ini! Saya akan kembali mengulang beberapa peraturan, yang pertama..." sang komentator terus berceloteh mengenai pertandingan tersebut, tak sadar Aomine sudah memaki dalam hati.

 _Siaaaaall... cepatlah dimulai! Aku sudah lapar!_ Maki Aomine.

"Baiklah! Pertandingan dimulai dariiiiiii SEKARANG!"

Peserta pun dengan cepat mengambil satu buah potong sushi, melahapnya dengan tergesa, dan kemudian mengambil satu lagi potongan sushi. Terlihat begitu barbar semuanya, seperti tidak pernah makan selama satu tahun penuh! Eeewww...

Aomine dengan nikmat duniawi, melahap berbagai macam jenis sushi seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan sushi. Dalam hati Kagami bertanya, _Apa orang ini_ _sudah ngga waras_ _? Makannya berantakan begini? Eewww banget deh!_ Aomine sendiri sih, masih sempat-sempatnya berpose V dengan pipi yang menggembung, mirip dengan hamster, tapi hamster yang tidak imut...

"UWAAAHHH... AKU TIDAK KUAT!" seru bapak-bapak dengan tubuh binaraga tadi. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan mual. Huh, body Security, perut Hello Kitty.

"Uwooo! Satu orang telah gugur! Bagaimana ini? Apa peserta lainnya masih kuat?"

 _No way lah ya aku menyerah! Ini belum apa-apa dibandingkan harus jadi objek percobaan cake gagal_ _milik Satsuki_ _!_ Aomine masih fokus makan sambil mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang membuatnya ingin makan

Jauh di rumah sana, Satsuki bersin, "AAACHOOO!"

"Pilek, say?" tanya mama Satsuki dengan kawatir

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku..." jawab Satsuki sambil mengelap hidungnya dan di balas oleh mamanya dengan pandangan, _Are you serious?_

Balik lagi ke Aomine.

Pertandingan semakin menegangkan. Hanya tersisa Aomine dan peserta wanita satu-satunya yang diketahui bernama Araki Masako. Benar, Aomine ingat sekarang. Wanita itu adalah pelatih Yosen, mengabaikan pertanyaan soal apa yang sedang dilakukan pelatih itu disini, mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit. Yang satu makan seperti orang kelaparan, yang satu makan seperti hari ini adalah akhir dunia.

Bagaikan cowboy yang siap beradu, pandangan mereka saling menusuk satu sama lain. Para penonton pun ikut terbawa suasana, diam, menahan nafas, keringat dingin bercucuran, seperti menahan buang air besar. Oopss!. Kagami, sang kameramen hanya berharap hal ini cepat selesai, giliran dia yang mulai keroncongan, dalam hati dia memaki dan berjanji untuk menagih Ahomine sialan itu untuk mentraktirnya karna telah mengikut sertakan dia dalam lomba ini.

"Eeeyaaaa... tinggal 10 menit lagi! Apakah kita akan menemukan pemenang? Ataukah tidak sama sekali?" sang komentator kembali berucap dengan semangat

 _Ugh.. sial.. aku tidak kuat lagi.. sushiku masih tersisa 10, bagaimana ini..?_ Aomine mengeluh, perutnya terasa mau meledak. Dia menatap wanita di sebelahnya, terlihat kesusahan juga melahap sushi.

 _Tidak-tidak.. aku tak boleh menyerah! Ingat_ _Daik_ _i.. ingat apa yang membuatmu kesal s_ _e_ _hingga rasanya ingin makan terus!.._ oho! Dia ingat dimana dia dengan niat yang tulus hendak merayakan ultah perkawinan orang tuanya, dengan diam-diam memberikan kado ke kamar orang tuanya, tetapi berakhir digebukin karena mengganggu 'aktivitas' sang papa mama. _Iyuh! Kalau mau ehem-ehem kunci pintu kek! Mata suciku jadi ternodai!_ Jeritnya dengan pilu sambil meraup 3 buah sushi sekaligus ke mulutnya ...huh.. seandainya saja dia punya cermin...

"Waktu sudah menunjukkan 5 menit lagi!"

"Uwooooo!" penonton bersorak gembira

Kedua peserta semakin beringas memasukkan lebih dari 2 potong sushi ke dalam mulut mereka. Penonton lupa caranya mengambil nafas.

 _Nuoooo! Aku tak kuat lagi!_ Jerit tangis Aomine melihat sushinya yang tinggal 4 biji lagi.

"Oho! Apakah anda berdua sudah menyerah?" sang komentator terlalu bersemangat di kata 'menyerah'. Mungkin dia pemiliknya, kalau peserta ini menang, dia yang rugi..

Wanita bermarga Araki tersebut memberikan gestur, _belum saatnya aku menyerah_. Dia mengambil sushi, melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tinggal terisa satu sushi di piringya.

Aomine, dengan sisa tenaga dan ruang diperutnya melakukan hal serupa. Efek-efek musik cowboy yang tegang masih berkumandang. _Sial ini speaker terlalu keras! Telingaku berdengung!_

Araki mengambil sushi terakir, melihatnya dengan seksama, seakan mengkritisi calon menantu.. kemudian...

"hoooeekkkkk" muntah dengan tidak elitnya.. tidak mencerminkan seorang Lady sama sekali..

Penonton dibuat jijik karenanya. Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga menjadi kameramen yang baik, hanya menolehkan mata dan menahan mual. Hilang deh, selera makannya...

"Ohh yeeahh! Nona Araki gugur! Apakah Tuan Aomine juga akan menyerah? Tinggal 15 detik lagi!" ...sepertinya ini memang pemilik restorannya, semangat sekali dia...

 _Here we goooo!_

Dengan sisa api dalam dirinya, dengan kecepatan kilat dia menyambar sushi terakhir dan melahapnya dengan cepat! Sepertinya dia tidak mengunyah dengan sempurna saking tidak inginnya dia kalah.

"YEEEAAHHHH!" Aomine bersorak penuh kemenangan. Sampai loncat dari kursinya. Lupa perutnya sempat mau meledak tadi.

Penonton ikut bersorak, berbagi eforia kemenangan. Sang komentator terpaksa memberikan kata sambutan kemenangan dan memberikan hadiah uang tunai yang dijanjikan, sambil tersenyum berurai air mata. Sial dia rugi.

Setelah foto-foto dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan seorang pemenang. Dengan senyum 100 watt dan mengibaskan sejumlah uang yen, Aomine berjalan ke Kagami yang sudah tak sabar ingin pulang.

Baru saja akan memamerkan kehebatannya dalam makan 200 sushi, Aomine merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Uh-oh, sadar akan muka aneh Aomine yang semakin aneh tatkala memegang perutnya, Kagami dengan segera mengambil kantong plastik punya Aomine yang dititipkan padanya, menumpahkan isinya, dan segera menyerahkannya pada Aomine. Nasib baik, Aomine tidak jadi mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tapi jadinya, perutnya sakit luar biasa.

Huh.. sepertinya Aomine tidak perlu makan untuk nanti malam dan esok pagi. Dan, oh, sial, dia harus membagi sedikit uangnya untuk Kagami yang walaupun dia komplain, dia tetap menemani Aomine dari awal pertandingan hingga membantunya pulang. Benar-benar rival sejati. Dan, psssttt… Aomine berjanji untuk tidak jadi Gluttony lagi. Makan berlebihan itu tidak baik, kawan..

 **THE END**

Catatan:. Cerita ini diambil kisah nyata saya sendiri dengan sedikit perubahan dan diperbanyak gaya hiperbola. wkwkwkwk. dan saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dari cerita diatas, terutama karena OOC dan kegaringannya.

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika para pembaca sekalian mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, dan memberikan kritik serta saran yang membangun agar ke depannya saya dapat memberikan suatu karya yang baik dan menghibur.

Salam,

RIKAREEMA


End file.
